In 21-century, our amusements become more various than ever before. People can acquire information of scenic spots around the world or enjoy those pleasured and famous films at home just through a digital video disc (DVD) player. The DVD player plays the discs with extremely high quality to be good to hear and see as people are personal on the scene. People can get certain degree of satisfactions on scene organs without going to the theater. Still a further benefit is that people can repeat any section of the film which they want to see again without any restrictions.
Under the considerations of cost down and designing products with more capabilities in competitions, IC manufacturers endeavor to integrate their IC chips with more and more functions, such that a typical DVD player usually can play multimedia files in various formats recorded on a multimedia disc such as DVD, VCD, SVCD, CDR, CDRW etc. . . . For example, those file formats including MPEG, JPEG, MP3, MP4, and WAV, could be played by a conventional DVD player. However, the conventional DVD player cannot control playing operations of video and audio data independently, because those video and audio data are usually interleaving encoded in the conventional multimedia files. A user cannot control a conventional DVD player to a file with pure audio data; meanwhile to control the DVD player to play another file with pure video data. In other hand, a DVD player cannot play those files with pure video data while setting the files with pure audio format. If the DVD player cannot play the video and audio data separately or independently, the video data is played with interference when the audio data is set to be played at the same time, or the audio data is played with interference when the video data is set to be played at the same time. Moreover, a user want to set the video data to be played, but cannot set the audio data to be played at the same time. Moreover, it is also impossible for a user to set playing controls independently, such as stopping or pausing a current playing operation, or actuating a forward- or backward-winding operation on those of audio data or video data while the DVD player is just playing them.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mix mode multimedia player, which can play the audio format data and video format data by independently controlling without coupling. The present invention is particularly focus on the method of examining a job request to be loaded from many candidates on a job request table.